My Fallen Brothers
by DrakonShadeslayer
Summary: The year is 2030... 10 years after a Rogue group of Assassins known as the Silver Backs bombed American soil, after the signing of a world peace treaty. Logan Wolf is the commander of the White Knights. A Special Black Ops unit in the U.M.M.C
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

2020… that was the year that a Rogue group of Assassins decided to launch nuclear warheads onto American soil. It was perfectly planned. After signing a world peace treaty, everyone was finally relaxed. No one saw it coming. I was five years old when the first neuk hit washington D.C. I was five when I was told by my mother and father to run and never look back. But I did. I saw two men dressed in silver shoot both my parents in the back as they tried to run and hide my brother and sister. My brother Bowie had ran like lightning past me. Into the woods that circled our house. As I ran behind him I screamed for my sister to follow. She was only two when they hit her in the back if the head with a lamp, ending her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please leave a comment of constructive criticism and tell me what you like! Thanks!**

Prologue

2020… that was the year that a Rogue group of Assassins decided to launch nuclear warheads onto American soil. It was perfectly planned. After signing a world peace treaty, everyone was finally relaxed. No one saw it coming. I was five years old when the first neuk hit washington D.C. I was five when I was told by my mother and father to run and never look back. But I did. I saw two men dressed in silver shoot both my parents in the back as they tried to run and hide my brother and sister. My brother Bowie had ran like lightning past me. Into the woods that circled our house. As I ran behind him I screamed for my sister to follow. She was only two when they hit her in the back if the head with a lamp, ending her life.

Chapter 1- Wolf

All that happened eleven years ago. My name is Logan Wolf I am the the Army General of my own special forces Black ops unit, known as the White Knights ( named by myself) in the U.M.M.C ( United Minor Military Command). This organization was formed eleven years ago to fight back against the Assassins, now known as the Silver Backs. I woke up, to the sound of wind scratching the glass in my private room. My men and I were stationed in Juneau, Alaska. We had gotten recent intel that the Silver Backs had a recruit camp stationed there. We were tasked with a simple mission. Kill them all. Now to most that may seem like a harsh and violent order. But when you have seen men bomb an orphanage, then kill anyone who comes out, you don't want to play nice anymore. I pulled off my standard grey blanket, and swung my feet over and onto the floor. The cold polished granite floor shocked my feet. Even though I had been here for two weeks doing recon, the freezing air and floor still shocked me. I got up and stretched. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my grey long underwear, arctic camo cargo pants, my grey thermal shirt, grey emblemed U.M.M.C T-shirt and thermal grey socks. As I pulled on my clothes ( the cold made me do that quickly) I looked around my room. Everything was either grey or white. White walls, white bathroom, white sheets. Grey blankets, grey trim, grey floor. I liked it. There is no need for extras. A room is for sleeping and cleaning yourself. I finished putting on my clothes, and brushed my teeth and hair. I sat down on my bed ( I had made it so fast that I had forgotten that I had even done it) and laced up my white combat boots. Despite the slush and dirt, my boots were pure white. I got up and checked myself in the mirror. I wasn't super good looking like all the girls said about other guys, I was labeled as average. A white male, 6'3, straight steel grey hair, and decently built. At the age of thirteen, my hair had suddenly gone grey. The army med said that I had gone " _prematurely grey_." he said it happen. Personally I didn't care one bit. It made me look older, more like a leader. I shut off the lights and walked out of my room.


End file.
